<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Icarus by Bliss_ful</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170122">Icarus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bliss_ful/pseuds/Bliss_ful'>Bliss_ful</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wilbur Angst (Wilbur Soot Slowly Going Insane) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>:(( pls notice your brother, Alternate Universe - High School, Dreams, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Oblivious Technoblade, References to Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore, Seriously this has that stuff in it a l o t, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Wilbur Soot Angst, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot is Not Okay, Wilbur Soot-centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:47:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bliss_ful/pseuds/Bliss_ful</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The sun was soothing growing nausea in his stomach, an empty pit-like feeling staying. He smiled as he walked off the building, letting himself finally fall as Icarus had.</p><p> </p><p>★Please don’t share my work or claim it as your own. If any of the CC’s included feel uncomfortable with anything in here I will take it down★</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade, not focused on though</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wilbur Angst (Wilbur Soot Slowly Going Insane) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Icarus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tw// Suicide. It’s not really shown to the point of gore but it’s heavily implied and shows when he jumps.<br/>This whole thing is him just mainly wishing to off himself so if that triggers you I wouldn’t recommend.</p><p>*Also, this in no way represents the people who play these characters! Please respect them! Thank you.*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He'd always been a cheerful boy. From his ever-growing love for music, his love for the two he considered his brothers, as well as the one he considered his son (they were about the same age but still), and the person he called "dad". He was proud and happy, he was joyful and fun. He was a pleasure to be around and took joy from everywhere he went no matter what. He always seemed to find a way to brighten someone's day, whether it be through something little like gifting a friend a bouquet of their favorite flowers or giving Techno a new book, even to changing his entire schedule just to hang out with Niki or Tubbo when they were feeling down. He was a steady presence always there, someone people could rely on. Until he wasn't.</p>
<p>No one had been expecting it, why would they? He was so happy. What they didn't notice was how he was slowly deteriorating. The only one who seemed to notice was his boyfriend, Dream. That might have just been wishful thinking on Wilbur's end, as when he'd tried to reach out one day the blonde had simply pushed him away in favor of comforting someone else that was simply stressed over asking out a girl they liked. Wow. </p>
<p>That's how Wilbur found himself here, standing on a building edge wondering why he was still standing here. Wondering how it had come to this and why neither he nor anyone else had noticed sooner. Sure, it wasn't fair to expect someone lose to notice his silent pleas, but since he'd never share what his thoughts at the moment were and they'd never get to hear his feelings again (they'd never get to hear anything again if he got his way) why not? </p>
<p>He had no idea when highschool simply became a fight for his life. A tightrope that he was dangerously close to falling off of. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unfortunately, He’d never been taught how to walk one in the first place.</p>
<p>He thought back to a story Techno had told him some time ago, maybe a year or two by now, the other hadn't thought he was listening but he had been, intrigued by the story. Icarus. It technically wasn't called that and technically it wasn't about him, he was only a character that showed up for some time but he'd piqued Wilbur's interests. He'd barely been a blink in the story but he'd excited Wilbur the most. Why? Because the boy had thrown cautiousness to the winds in some sort of freedom. He was looking far too deeply into it and he'd probably seen hundreds of songs on all different kinds of social media's, searched through a handful of stories and poems just to find someone who shared some similar belief. He'd found one, and he'd stared at it. It had been beautiful. A story of a boy who knew what would happen, yet still did it anyway. Maybe in some twist of freedom or maybe because it was so enchanting that he couldn't resist Wilbur would never know. The story still fascinated him. Icarus had genuinely flown too close to the sun, knowingly and all. It was a story, and probably not true, yes. Yet he could pretend. He could pretend he was Icarus and maybe by doing this he'd be free and maybe it'd be so so sickeningly beautiful. Maybe he'd finally have no regrets and maybe- maybe everything would finally be okay again.</p>
<p>The air was warm, the sun beaming down on him as if it agreed to what he was doing. He was Icarus and who was he to say no to the sun? It was beautiful, the long fall, the empty streets, the fact that someone could care but it'd be too late then. He held a morbid fascination for what would happen next, and as he stepped off the building he hoped someone could understand him in the same way the sun did. He doubted. <br/>
<br/>
The air seemed to swirl around him as he fell, gracelessly but he didn't care. He doubted Icarus did either. He wasn't Icarus, he knew that, but he could pretend. <br/>
<strong>The sun agreed. <br/>
<br/>
</strong></p>
<p>Nothing worked out as he'd planned. The days after were stormy. Cold and alone, saddened. He hadn't done it. He'd failed both the sun and he felt as if he'd failed Icarus. Icarus hadn't failed. He buried his head in his hands and sobbed, the dream wasn't real. He sobbed and sobbed. He wished it had been. He wished he had enough bravery to fall as Icarus had. <br/>
<br/>
He asked Techno to tell him the story again, but just the Icarus part. The other had given him a weird look but complied, telling him the story in his dull and monitored voice that seemed to fill with excitement at the story. He rambled long after the rest of the story but Wilbur had zoned out. He finally snapped out of it and asked Techno's opinion on what Icarus did. Techno shrugged and replied, "He was childish and didn't listen. He was warned but never followed through, causing Daedalus enough grief for a millennia of suffering. At the same time, he was a child, so it isn't entirely his fault in any way, maybe something prompted him to do it but it's unknown." Wilbur slaved day and night after over Techno's words, locking himself up in his room, going to online classes but staring at poems and songs and people's opinion of the story, mainly the part with Icarus. He didn't know what to think. Icarus was a hero, wasn't he? Maybe he wasn't. Wilbur couldn't bring himself to care.</p>
<p>Wilbur made sure it wasn't a dream this time when he went to the top of the same building from his dream, staring downwards at the still empty streets. The day was warm and sunny, the same as the dream. He stood tall, long brown coat atop a yellow sweater stained and hands stained with pencil soot. He shifted the red beanie on his head over his ears, sighing as he smiled. The sun was soothing growing nausea in his stomach, an empty pit-like feeling staying. He smiled as he walked off the building, letting himself finally fall as Icarus had.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can tell I got a little sidetracked here..<br/>but ta da!<br/>If you couldn’t tell I’ve really been getting into Wilbur angst..</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>